1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clustered ammunition which is ejectable from canisters for the combating of ground targets, which includes a central body which is encompassed by the ammunition and with a member for clustering the ammunition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From German Pat. No. 23 42 211 there has become known a projectile with clustered secondary projectiles. The secondary projectiles are retained about a central body through the intermediary of a band.
In clustered small bombs with impellers or wind vane generators arranged at the sides thereof, it is important that during the conveyance of the cluster or, in essence, of the small bombs, these cannot displace since otherwise the impeller generators will be slid out sideways to some extent and, as a result, can be damaged. The same prerequisite is applicable to the introduced guide mechanism for flight stabilization.